Legends of The Excailbur, Chapter 1: A new World
by Howyadoing
Summary: A whole new digimon is born into the world, scared and confused it makes its first move...
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: "Legends Of The Excalibur, Chapter 1: A New World", written by Dwong.  
  
Please read copyright notice at the end of this chapter  
  
First a lightning flashed cross the dark sky..  
  
And then the deafening roar of the thunder could be heard across miles and miles. This was a sign of a birth, a birth of a whole new Digimon.  
  
A sole black and white colored egg was resting on the forest ground, ready to make its first move.  
  
It cracked.  
  
A top portion of the egg was taken out and a Digimon was trying to break its way out. The tiny creature was no bigger that your ordinary football. It has a black fur skin, followed by a yellow face and two black eyes. It has a yellow beak.  
  
The tiny creature had stepped forth to a whole new world. It was very confused and scared at the same time. How many creatures no bigger than a football survived a night through the forest in a cold rainy day anyway? Its surrounding senses told him that he was a male. He guessed that. He also knew he was a Beakymon.  
  
So what am I supposed to do anyway? It thought.  
  
No answer came and so he just walked away from the forest. It was hard work cause giant leaves were flying towards its direction every now and then. Its wings were undeveloped and could not carry him up. Even if it does, the chances of being struck by lightning were very high.  
  
While walking away from the forest, he started to think of other things to push him away from the thought of fear. He decided to name himself.  
  
Beakymon. Beaky. Certainly not the most creative name in the world. It thought.  
  
Finally, the disastrous weather ended. Vision was clear again and Beaky could now see clearer than before. He walked and walked and walked until he ended out on a flat land. It seemed to be a beach shore. Beaky approached to the open sea, wanting to feel how does water taste like. He dips his tongue into the water and took a sip.  
  
This is so tasty! Not to mention refreshing! Beaky thought and he started to take a couple more sips.  
  
"WHO DARES DRINK THE WATER FROM THE MIGHTY ONE?" An extremely loud roared came from the sea. Beaky jumped back in fright and started to run towards the forest. An enormous creature appeared out from the water. It was at least three stories high and has a serpent- shaped body. Its body seems to be encased in golden metal plate.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE RUN?! COME BACK HERE!" barked the creature, which is known as the king of the sea, Metalseadramon. Beaky, not knowing any form of stuff just obeyed the orders and slowly walked back to Metalseadramon.  
  
"DON'T BE AFRAID. MY VOICE IS JUST THAT LOUD. I WON'T HURT YOU. IKKI WILL DEFINITELY BE ANGRY WITH ME IF I HURT YOU." Boomed the king of the sea. Beaky, not understanding half of the message just looked at him with puzzled eyes.  
  
"COME LITTLE ONE, YOU ARE A NEW SPECIES OF DIGIMON THAT IKKI PREDICTED," Metalseadramon turned to the sea. "YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW ME TO FILE CITY." Beaky looked at Metalseadramon, not knowing what to do, he just stood there.  
  
Metalseadramon looked at Beaky with his scary eyes, Beaky, afraid decided to speak to him. " What do you mean by that? Am I really that important?" Beaky squeaked, hoping to see that Metalseadramon does not give him a tail smack.  
  
Metalseadramon looked at Beaky and then roared loudly. Beaky thought that he had angered the king of the sea then he realized that Metalseadramon was actually laughing. "HAHA - OF, OF COURSE YOU'RE IMPORTANT LITTLE ONE. HAHAHA, YOU'RE A NEW SPECIES! YOU COULD BE A GOD!" Metalseadramon's eyes were in tears from all of the laughing.  
  
Beaky did not know whether to smile, run or think 'this guy is nuts', so he just stood there and waited for Metalseadramon to make the first move. Metalseadramon looked at him, and said "HERE LITTLE ONE, I'LL EXPLAIN A BIT OF THIS WORLD TO YOU. WE DIVIDE THE WORLD TO 4 PARTS. THE VACCINCE CONTINENT, THE DATA CONTINENT, THE VIRUS CONTINENT AND THE MEDIDTATION CONTINENT. YOU'RE IN MEDIDTATION CONTINENT WHERE DIGIMONS ARE KIND AND NOT WILD."  
  
Beaky did not understand half of that sentence and gave Metalseadramon a look that says plainly ' What was that again?' Metalseadramon suddenly looked dishearten and suddenly, brighten up again, "NEVER MIND ABOUT THAT BOY. CLIMB ON MY BACK."  
  
Beaky leaped to Metalseadramon's tail and hopped to his head. The metal plate felt eerily cold due to the rainy day just a few moments ago. Metalseadramon soon sped off, leaving the forest far behind. The surrounding area started to change. Deserts, deserts and more deserts, replaced the evergreen forests. The water was crystal-blue and Beaky suddenly had a crazy thought of jumping down to the water to take a swim.  
  
How do I swim anyway? Beaky thought. "THERE IS FILE CITY LITTLE ONE," Metalseadramon sped towards an area filled with houses and more houses. It was unmistakably a village. Beaky thought. On and on they went, soon they reached the File City Dock.  
  
"CALL IKKI HERE." Metalseadramon boomed to another creature, which is orange and looks like a lizard. He is bigger than Beaky. "Sure do," the creature walked towards a run down house and came out a few moments later with a creature that stands on two legs and has black hair all over his head. "IKKI! I BROUGHT HIM HERE!" Metalseadramon boomed towards the creature with black hair.  
  
"I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE FOR NOW LITTLE ONE," Beaky leaped off Metalseadramon's tail. "SEE YOU LATER!" And he sped away. Beaky turned towards the orange lizard and the creature with black hair. The creatures seemed to be examining him.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting." The black-haired creature spoke.  
  
"What's so interesting about me?"  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry. I've got carried away. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ikki. The ruler of File City and I'm a Terrjijimon. This is Agumon. File city's only dock handler."  
  
"And best one too," Agumon replied.  
  
"Er, okay. I'm Beaky, well a Beakymon." Beaky said to the new digimons he met.  
  
"Beakymon? How did you know that Beaky?" Ikki questioned Beaky, looking very excited.  
  
"Erm. I don't really know how to explain this." Beaky said.  
  
"Oh yes, you're just a Fresh. Sooner or later, you'll be bigger and will digivolve to another stage." Ikki said, smiling to Beaky.  
  
"I'm a Fresh? Then, what stage is that Metalseadramon guy?" Beaky asked Ikki.  
  
Ikki smiled, "You're a curious digimon little one. Metalseadramon is a Mega stage. Mind you that stage has devastating power and wisdom."  
  
" Oh, okay." Beaky not knowing what to said. Agumon soon started to rush towards the dock. There was a huge whale near the dock. He must be unloading the goods. Beaky thought. The whale's big mouth opened wide. Inside it were two more new creatures. They were about the same size of Agumon. Perhaps they were the stage after Fresh?  
  
"Those are rookie stage." Ikki, who seemed to have read Beaky's mind answered his troubled question.  
  
"What stages are there Ikki?" Beaky asked.  
  
"You only need to know that you're a Fresh, who will digivolve to In-Training and soon to Rookie stage." Ikki smiled. "You need a few advisors to teach you the means of this world." Ikki took out a notepad from his pocket and flipped a couple of pages before saying, "Ah-ha!" He walked towards a long pole; on top of the pole was a big loudspeaker.  
  
"CALLING PATAMON AND BIYOMON. PLEASE APPROACH FILE CITY DOCKS IMMEDIATELY." Ikki's voice echoed cross the village. Soon, a pink colored bird and an orange colored mammal with outstanding ears came.  
  
"You called us Ikki?"  
  
"Yes, and I have a job for you."  
  
"Oh, what will the job be Ikki?"  
  
"I need you to teach this young digimon about our world. Please be patient with him." Ikki said and pointed to Beaky. Beaky suddenly felt uneasy. He started to let out a noise that sounded like, 'gurpb, gurb.' Ikki heard that noise and knew instantly what caused it.  
  
Hunger.  
  
"Eat more Beaky." Ikki ushered Beaky on the food. He was now in Ikki's house. The outside of it may be a bit run-down, but the inside of it is absolutely beautiful. It has the best striking color painted on the wall, a nice and comfy living room and delicious food. Beaky started to reach for something which Ikki called 'meat' It was a dark brown colored thing with bones stood out.  
  
"Don't bite the bone too hard little one, it may break your teeth. Its that white thing there," Ikki had explained to Beaky before. Chomp. Beaky took another bite of the meat and suddenly felt very different from before. He felt like he was going to explode. He dropped his meat.  
  
"What is it Beaky?" Ikki looked, very anxiously.  
  
"My stomach, it-it hurts.." Beaky grabbed his stomach. Suddenly, a great flash of light shined through the room. Beaky started to grow bigger; he had more strength, more stamina and more wisdom. When the light ended, Ikki was not staring at Beakymon anymore. He was staring at..  
  
"Eaglmon. I'm Eaglmon now." Beaky said.  
  
"But, how did you know that?" Ikki asked.  
  
" Don't know. I just know." Beaky said back. Looking at himself, he found out that he was bigger now and has white fur around his head. Majority of his body was still covered with black fur though and he could expand his wings now. He was still a bit uncertain of his ability to fly.  
  
"You follow me Beaky. I'm bringing you to the Analyzing room. Maybe, we could check out what you are." Ikki said excitedly and lead the way.  
  
The trip to the Analyzing room was not very pleasant. Digimons of all type were pointing at Beaky, some of them were afraid, some of them were excited of the new species and some of them didn't even cared. Beaky felt very uneasy because of this.  
  
Alas, they reached the analyzing center. The exterior design of it was excellent. The shiny outer surface gleamed from the Sun. It had automatic doors too. They entered the room and saw a blue and orange colored horse tending it.  
  
"New species to analyze Ikki?" The horse said with a low voice.  
  
"Yep Centarumon. This is a new species." Ikki replied. So, he is a Centarumon. I see. Beaky thought.  
  
"This way please," Centarumon pointed to his left. To the left was a room; it had a sign on top that says, " Analyzing Room".  
  
The analyzing room was pretty big. It has an enormous computer and about another hundred of screens.  
  
"I know this room is pretty complicated but it holds the most advanced digimon analyzing technique in the world!" Ikki beamed, looking pretty proud of himself. Ikki lead them to the computer and started to type something in. Beaky was beside him, staring in astonishment.  
  
"Now Beaky, put your palm here on this laser and let it scan you for a while." Ikki instructed.  
  
Beaky obeyed the orders and allowed the red laser to roam around its palm. Finally, it stopped and the screen light up. The screen reads, "Eaglmon. In-Training Digimon. Vaccine. Eagle type digimon. Finishing move is the Eagle Talons."  
  
"Eagle Talons?"  
  
"Yep. That's your finishing move. Its like your trademark attack you see."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Beaky looked down at his talons, wondering how will his finishing move look like. Ikki seemed to have read his mind and called upon someone named, 'Hawkmon'. Soon, Hawkmon arrived.  
  
He looks like me! Maybe, I'm a new Hawkmon type. Beaky realized why Ikki called upon Hawkmon - to test his finishing move.  
  
"Now, try to use your finishing move on me. Don't worry, I'm an advanced stage and it won't hurt me much. Plus, its good training for later on."  
  
"But - but how?" Beaky looked at Hawkmon with puzzled eyes.  
  
"Eagle Talons. You're part eagle. So, I guess it will involved those talons of yours."  
  
"What about that?"  
  
"Just give it a shot," Hawkmon smiled, "saying the name of the attacks help too."  
  
"Erm. okay." Beaky moved back, and launched forward his talons, "EAGLE TALONS!" The white talons of Beaky cut Hawkmon's face, leaving a bright red scar.  
  
"Ouch, watch it!" Hawkmon shrieked.  
  
"Sorry, you say it won't hurt!" Beaky replied.  
  
"You seemed to be an advanced species!" Hawkmon explained.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It means, when you are at In-Training stage, you have the power of a Rookie stage."  
  
"Oh." Beaky thought of the only word that came to his mouth. There was silence for a while.  
  
"Interesting. very interesting." Ikki broke the silence.  
  
"What's so interesting about me?" Beaky asked Ikki, hoping to find a logical answer.  
  
"Nothin' little one, come with me." Ikki instructed him to follow Ikki to the digivolving room, located on the right of Centarumon.  
  
The digivolving room is bright blue, it has a single casing being plugged by lots of wires.  
  
"This," Ikki pointed to the single casing, "is the digivolving chamber. It involves transferring energy to your body, causing you to digivolve to a Rookie stage. Now, will you please step in there?"  
  
Beaky, always obeying orders went into the chamber. Inside it was very cooling and quiet. Ikki closed the chamber door and started to type in some commands to the Super Computer and the chamber started to warm up. Beaky could see the wires starting to glow, the chamber ceiling started to brighten, there was a strange feeling in his stomach. Is this the digivolving feeling?  
  
"Hold on now, its starting to power up." Ikki said.  
  
The chamber lighted up with bright light, Beaky suddenly felt very strong, as if he was going to explode. What will I digivolve to? What, what, what?  
  
  
  
--------------To be continued.--------------  
  
What will Beaky digivolve too? What will happen to Beaky and his fellow friends? Catch the next chapter on Digimon:" Legions Of The Excalibur, Chapter 2: Friend Or Foe?"  
  
This story was written by Dwong and last edited at 6/12/01. Text (opyright. All copyrights (Digimon Name, Digimon, etc.) belong to their rightful owner.  
  
This text is made for leisure purposes and should NOT be sold for commercial purposes. This text is created by the time and effort of the writer.  
  
This is intended for viewing purposes only and cannot be sold, published, redistributed, edited, or other ways of publishing. (Like on web sites.)  
  
You may print out one copy for reading purposes ONLY.  
  
Copyright 2001. Dwong. 


	2. Legends Of The Excalibur, Chapter 2: Fri...

Digimon: "Legends Of The Excalibur, Chapter 2: Friend Or Foe," written by Dwong.  
  
Please read copyright notice at the end of this chapter.  
  
NOTE: This is a continuation of Legend Of The Excalibur, Chapter 1: A New World,  
  
The digivolving room is now filled entirely with bright light. The chamber had let off these light rays known as digivolving rays. Ikki was very impressed by the display of digivolution that he had totally forgotten what he was supposed to do. Soon, the light died away, inside the chamber.  
  
Eaglmon digivolve to. Flarcondormon!  
  
Crack! The glass chamber cracked and out came a Digimon twice the size of Ikki. With fire as his fur, Beaky had warmed up the entire room. His usual black fur has been replaced by bright orange burning fire. His face is now more developed and he had bright yellow beak. His wings spread out, he could fly! Whoosh, Beaky took a spin around the digivolving room and accidentally setting fire on one of the wire.  
  
"Watch it!" Ikki had warned Beaky.  
  
"So, now you're a."  
  
"Flarcondormon, Ikki."  
  
"Interesting, you must be the first species of this to be born and Hawkmon was right. You are an advanced species. Come, we have to analyze this data."  
  
"Okay." Beaky had troubles getting out of the room, as the door was far too small. He had to burn it.  
  
"NO! Don't burn it, wait a second. Ha! There's a window there." Ikki pointed to a big glass window located at the north of the digivolving room.  
  
"Get out from there and get in from the Analyzing Room window." Ikki instructed and Beaky went off. Ah, the feeling of being on the air is awesome. I can fly! I like being this form! Beaky thought as he flew off the digivolving room. The bright sun gleamed from the analyzing center and Beaky could see his own reflection. I'm a rookie now, and a powerful one too.  
  
Alas, he entered from the analyzing room window and Ikki went to on the computer.  
  
"Wow! You look awesome! You're better than my stage I bet!" Hawkmon exclaimed as he saw the bright orange bird.  
  
"Honestly, you look like Birdramon!" Hawkmon added.  
  
"Birdramon?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the scout for File City. He is a bright big orange bird like you! Just that he is a Champion."  
  
"Champion?"  
  
"The next stage of rookie!" Hawkmon explains.  
  
"Cool," Beaky shrugged uncomfortably and laid his wings on the scanner.  
  
"Good, it's nearly done." Ikki said, all of them awaited the test results. Finally, the screen lighted up and reads, " Flarcondormon, Rookie Digimon, Vaccine, Condor Type Digimon. Finishing move is Condor Crimson Flare,"  
  
"Crimson Flare, that sounds familiar." Hawkmon said.  
  
" Of course its familiar, it's the finishing move of Phoenixmon!" Ikki said with an exciting voice. He started to type on the computer again. All Beaky could do was stare, again, the screen lighted up again. On the screen reads, "Phoenixmon, Mega type Digimon, Vaccine, Phoenix type Digimon. Finishing move is Crimson Flare,"  
  
"See? I was right!" Ikki bragged.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Hawkmon sounded disheartened.  
  
"So, what does this mean?" Beaky, suddenly found his voice to speak.  
  
"Hm. I'm not too sure yet, run along now. You head off to the village first while I research this further." Ikki told him.  
  
Beaky could not be happier to do that, he was wanting to try out his new acquired flying move, plus he wanted to meet this 'Birdramon'. So off he went out of the window, looking down at the tiny digimons going about their daily lives, and all those tiny buildings. Beaky was starting to enjoy this until he encountered a very tall building. Tall enough to block Beaky's flying route.  
  
This must be the Scout Tower. I better go find Birdramon. Beaky thought. He flew into the scout tower and saw a pile of hay with three pale yellow circular things. They look very familiar to Beaky.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" A low and fierce voice broke the silence. Beaky looked up and saw a reflection of him. No, that was Birdramon.  
  
"Hey! You look exactly like me!" Birdramon shrieked.  
  
"But- but I'm not you. I'm Beaky! A Flarcondormon!" Beaky explained.  
  
"Nonsense, I've never heard of that kind of digimon before." Birdramon protested, examining him at the same time.  
  
"Look, if you don't believe me, I've nothin' to say." Beaky replied, sounding very offensive.  
  
"See who was at the wrong was young man, you're trespassing my nest!" Birdramon said back to Beaky, with the same offensive tone. Beaky, looked a bit taken back, took a step back.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Brin- Bring it on!" Beaky stammered, not knowing whether it was the right thing he just did.  
  
"Ha! What stage are you? Unless you're a Ultimate, I'm taking you on!" Birdramon shouted, looking very aggressive now.  
  
"I'm a rookie."  
  
"Rook-, HAHAHAHAH!" Birdramon's voice boomed through the sky and echoed back. "A rookie, challenging the great one? Hahahah!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"HAHAHA,"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
"HAHA, what can you do about it, Rookie? HAHAHAHAHAH,"  
  
"CONDOR CRIMSON FLARE!"  
  
It all happened too fast, Beaky's new grown wings stretch back and stretch forward again, bringing a whole ball of fire flying towards Birdramon and hit him in the beak, which definitely seemed to hurt a lot as Birdramon is not moving now.  
  
" Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Ugh, that was a shot." Birdramon sounded very weak.  
  
"Look, hold on okay? Wait a sec, I'll bring the doctor." Beaky reassured Birdramon and flew out of the scout tower.  
  
Why must I be that aggressive? Had I didn't done that, everything will be fine! It's my entire fault! Beaky kept blaming himself. Beaky started to look around for a sign of a hospital, he was in luck though, a bright white building was at the south of the village, and on top of it was a red plus sign. Beaky flew towards it and knocked on the window. A flower type digimon pulled open the window and said, "Need my help little one?"  
  
"Yes please, Birdramon is injured," Beaky started, "all because of my finishing move, could you help?"  
  
"But of course little one. Birdramon can be a bit violent. He always seems to start battles," The flower type digimon climbed out of the window, closed it and flew towards the direction of the scout tower. "And, he always seems to be the one being injured last," The flower digimon smiled.  
  
"Oh right, I'm lilymon, an ultimate digimon, you?"  
  
"Ultimate? Wow, I'm Beaky, a Flarcondormon, Rookie." Beaky introduced himself.  
  
"Rookie? A rookie actually beat Birdramon?" Lilymon seemed amazed.  
  
"Yeah, Ikki said I was an advanced species." Beaky explains.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
They kept flying towards the scout tower, talking about advanced species on the way. They reached the scout tower a few moments later, finding Birdramon still lying on the floor, fainted.  
  
"Ah, another beak injury. That will be the fifth one this month." Lilymon goes on explaining and bandaging the beak.  
  
"This is some power you have Beaky. It totally gazed the beak!" Lilymon said in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah," Beaky agreed.  
  
"Ugh," Birdramon finally had the strength to speak. "Mommy?"  
  
"No, lilymon, from the hospital,"  
  
"Ooh," Birdramon opened his small eyes and saw Beaky, "You! Its all your fault I'm injured!"  
  
"Hey, relax, your bandage is dropping!" Lilymon protested.  
  
Beaky was quiet for a while. Its true that Birdramon is injured because of him but he had this strangest feeling to zap him one more time of his finishing move if he keeps on talking.  
  
Back at the analyzing center, Ikki was still researching thoroughly about this project. Centarumon seemed interested and joined in this research program.  
  
"Its very strange Centarumon. You see, Beaky had half of the data stats of Flarcondormon and half of the data stats of Phoenixmon." Ikki started.  
  
"Maybe, that Beaky guy is half Flarcondormon and half Phoenixmon. Their finishing moves matches don't they?"  
  
"But, Beaky is a Rookie stage! Phoenixmon is a Mega stage!"  
  
"That simply means, Beaky is very advanced, he could have the power of an Ultimate now!"  
  
Suddenly, the announcement speaker on the top of the front desk cracked, "Testing one two three, calling Ikki from analyzing center, please go to the File City Hospital now. Lilymon wants to see you."  
  
Ikki seemed very angry about this announcement, "I'm halfway researching and this stupid announcement came," Ikki stomped out of the analyzing center and made his way to the hospital.  
  
Now, the Lilymon at the scout tower had already finished applying the bandage for Birdramon and was ready to leave.  
  
" I've got to get back to the hospital now Beaky," She started to climb out of the scout tower, "See you later!" And off she flew, becoming smaller and smaller by every second, and now she is gone, leaving Beaky and Birdramon behind.  
  
I better get moving, if not that Birdramon wakes up, we'll quarrel again. Beaky thought and spread out his wings and flew away, he had no idea where he will fly.  
  
At the hospital, an anxious terijijimon is hopping up and down. "Where is that lilymon, I've got to get back on my research!" Suddenly, the announcement speaker cracked again,  
  
"Ikki,"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"You can enter Lilymon's room now."  
  
"Finally,"  
  
Ikki walked impatiently into Lilymon's room, without knocking.  
  
"Ikki, could you knock before you en-"  
  
"NOW! Tell me why you want to meet me!"  
  
"Whoa! Relax, I just want to tell you something about Beaky,"  
  
"Beaky? Oh, okay. Sorry for that temper, I just want to get back on my research, okay shoot."  
  
"That Beaky is very advanced,"  
  
"I know that,"  
  
"Will you let me finish?" She scowls, "As I was saying, Beaky had totally gazed Birdramon's beak,"  
  
"What? They got on a fight? Where's Beaky, is he injured?"  
  
"I say let me finish my SENTENCE!" Lilymon screams, "Birdramon is injured, Beaky is not."  
  
" Oh, okay."  
  
"Beaky had tremendous power for his age and when he digivolves to Mega, there will be chaos!"  
  
"Nonsense," Ikki protested,  
  
"And why is that nonsense?"  
  
"I analyzed Beaky already, he is a Vaccine type digimon. He won't attack us!"  
  
"And why did he attacked Birdramon?"  
  
"Tell me, how many fights did Birdramon got into this month?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Lilymon searched through the record book, "Eleven,"  
  
"How many times did he win the battle?"  
  
"Erm, none,"  
  
"You see? Birdramon has a violent temper. He always starts a battle and always loses!"  
  
"Fine, you win."  
  
"Ha! Will that be all? Can I leave now?"  
  
"Yeah, okay. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ikki, very glad that he could leave the hospital and go on back to his research, practically skipped the way to the analyzing center. Beaky was eavesdropping on the speech that Ikki and lilymon had just said. I won't be bad, will I? But, I'm a vaccine! Beaky kept on thinking about this situation, hoping that he will not destroy the meditation continent when he reaches Mega.  
  
Beaky continued flying and flying around File City until someone suddenly shouted really loud. Soon, the air were filled with terrified screams, Beaky went to the direction where the sound came from to check the commotion. He found something really horrible.  
  
Up in the friendly blue sky was a big evil-looking black hole. Beaky could see that the residents were really afraid of it. Something is struggling to come out of the black hole. Beaky realizes.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"Must be something horrible or."  
  
"Something filled with immense power and pure evil,"  
  
"Someone got to call Ikki!"  
  
"I think we should run,"  
  
"Or die here."  
  
"Yeah, run!"  
  
"RUN!" The ground floor echoed with terrified but determined voices.  
  
If all of them run, File City will be totally deserted! I can't let this happen. Beaky thought. He decided that he should persuade the residents not to leave but then something even more terrifying came. Something very mysterious and dangerous is coming out of the black hole.  
  
"Eek! Look at that!" Someone shouted from below.  
  
There it was. It was truly a horror to File City.  
  
"I COME UPON, TO FIND A WHOLE NEW DIGIMON, SOMETHING INFORMED ME THAT A NEW SPECIES OF DIGIMON IS HERE AND MY JOB IS," The creature boomed and smiled an evil smile, "TO EXTERMINATE IT."  
  
------------To be continued.-----------  
  
Who in the world is this 'evil' creature? And what plans does he have with Beaky? Catch the next chapter on digimon: "Legend of The Excalibur, Chapter 3: The Dark Master."  
  
READ COPYRIGHT NOTICE ON DIGIMON: "LEGENDS OF THE EXCALIBUR, CHAPTER 1: A NEW WORLD." 


	3. Legends Of The Excalibur, Chapter 3: The...

Digimon: "Legends Of The Excalibur, Chapter 3: The Dark Master," written by Dwong.  
  
Please read Copyright Notice on first chapter.  
  
NOTE: This is a continuation of Legends Of The Excalibur series.  
  
The creature that came out of the black hole was none other than.  
  
"DARKMASTAMON IS THE NAME, YOU WEAKLINGS, WHERE IS THAT NEW SPECIES?" The evil creature threatened the villagers. Darkmastamon was a big black creature that is under a hood. He seems to be carrying a spiky metal ball and has evil red glaring eyes that seem to root you to the ground when you see directly towards it. The villagers suddenly let out really nervous conversations.  
  
"He meant that big bird that defeated Birdramon didn't he?"  
  
"Must we really send Beaky to this guy?"  
  
"We can't, Ikki will kill us if we do!" Beaky recognized this voice; it was the Patamon that Ikki instructed to take care of him when he was in Fresh stage.  
  
"HAVE YOU MADE YOUR DECISIONS? WILL YOU HAND HIM OVER OR DIE?" Darkmastamon threatened again to the villagers.  
  
"WAIT!" A familiar voice came from the back of the docks. "IF YOU KILL THAT DIGIMON YOU CREEP, YOU'LL PAY SEVERELY FOR IT!" Beaky heard this voice before. He thought he heard it when he was Fresh stage and he recognized the booming noise. It was none other that the king of the sea, Metalseadramon. Beaky turned over and caught his eye.  
  
"WAIT, YOU'RE BEAKY RIGHT?" Metalseadramon asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm now rookie!" Beaky replied, happy that he finally knew some knowledge of digimon.  
  
"AWESOME, COME ON, LET'S GET THIS DIGIMON!" Metalseadramon announced and launched forward his nose and out came a yellow energy beam.  
  
"YOU CHALLENGE ME? HA!" Darkmastamon took out his metal ball and swung it towards the energy beam. The metal ball knocked the energy beam off course and it blew up in the air.  
  
"NOW, PAY FOR THIS!" Darkmastamon took back his metal ball and shouted, "DARKNESS BALL!" The metal ball that Darkmastamon was holding let out a stream of black evil energy that headed straight towards Beaky.  
  
"WATCH OUT BEAKY!" Metalseadramon lunged towards him to block the shot, but in turn got hit by the evil energy. "UGH! THAT HURTS!"  
  
"Metalseadramon! Are you all right? Metalseadramon!"  
  
"I'm fine little one, ugh. Fine, just --- fine." And Metalseadramon breathed his last word, and dropped to the floor.  
  
"Metal-- Metalseadramon? METALSEADRAMON!" Beaky shouted at the top of his lungs and turned to Darkmastamon.  
  
"HAHAHA! CAN'T HELP IT. WHO ASKED HIM TO INTERFERE ANYWAY? NOW IF YOU COME BEAKY, THESE VILLAGERS WON'T DIE."  
  
"I'll not let you take him!" A voice echoed from the crowds below. Beaky knew it was Ikki.  
  
"AND WHAT CAN YOU DO ABOUT THAT, PUNK?"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP DARKMASTAMON, I CHALLENGE YOU!" Beaky knew why he had the courage to challenge Darkmastamon. He had that strange feeling in his stomach again, the feeling of digivolution.  
  
"No Beaky! That digimon is a very powerful one! I analyze him just a few moments ago," Ikki took out a small screen that seemed to enlarge to a big screen now. "Here, see."  
  
The screen reads " Darkmastamon, Beta Stage Digimon. Virus, evil psychotic digimon, Finishing move is the Darkness Ball and Evil Pyramid."  
  
"Beta?"  
  
"Very advanced stage. Higher than Mega."  
  
"HA! NOW YOU KNOW MY POWER EH?" Darkmastamon said proudly to Beaky and Ikki.  
  
"Gr.just you wait." Beaky felt surprisingly strong now, he let out all the energy in his stomach and shouted, "FLARCONDORMON DIGIVOLVES. . TO MAGMACONDORMON!" The white digivolving ray ended, out came a black and orange colored bird, it was Beaky in his Champion stage.  
  
"Marvelous, Beaky digivolves, to another new species type!" Ikki took out a small pocket device. "Let's see what it says,"  
  
The screen lighted up again, it reads" Magmacondormon, Champion Stage Digimon, Vaccine, Magma Bird type digimon. Finishing move is the Ultimate Magma Throw and Magma Wing Blade."  
  
"Wing blade?"  
  
"The finishing move of Garudamon!"  
  
"Awesome, what does this means?"  
  
"THIS MEANS, I'M GETTING THIS DIGIMON, NOW!" Darkmastamon seems to have lost his patience and he threw the metal ball towards Beaky.  
  
"Magma Wing BLADE!" Beaky attacked back, launching a red and white colored shadow of a bird, it knocked the metal ball off course. The crowd below cheers.  
  
"WHAT THE? YOU'RE ---"  
  
"Advanced sir, come get some!" Beaky said and launched another wing blade.  
  
"YOU THINK SO? EVIL PYRAMID!" A triangular shaped pyramid in black popped out and the two moves exploded in impact.  
  
"All right! Go get em' Beaky!" The crowd cheers, unknowingly that they are fighting one of the most powerful digimons in the world.  
  
"DARKNESS," Darkmastamon raises the metal ball and it starts to emit black evil force, "BALL!" He hurls the ball with great strength towards Beaky.  
  
"Magma WING BLADE!" Beaky shouted and out came another red and white colored shadow, knocking the ball off course once again.  
  
"NO! I GOT TO FINISH YOU OFF!"  
  
"My turn now to attack, I presume." Beaky holds out his two wings and they began to glow real bright. "ULTIMATE," He moves the wing forward, "MAGMA THROW!" and launches a huge bright orange ball that hits Darkmastamon.  
  
"UGH! OW! HOW DARE YOU!" Darkmastamon shrieks, the crowd cheers once again.  
  
"Finish him off Beaky!"  
  
"Yeah, you can do it!"  
  
"Come on! Do it!" Encouragement voices like this boomed from below.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it for File City," He holds back his wings again, "For Ikki and his friends," They began to glow, "For Metalseadramon," He throws the wings forward and out came another meteor ball, "MOST OF ALL, FOR ME! ULTIMATE MAGMA THROW!" The meteor ball exploded at Darkmastamon's hood, throwing him back to the black hole.  
  
Soon, the black hole closed up and File City is back to normal. Beaky flew down to the crowd and heard,  
  
"YEAH! Beaky thrash that digimon!"  
  
"He's our hero!"  
  
"I think I wronged you Beaky," He heard Lilymon saying, "I apologize, you're a kind Digimon after all!" And lilymon let out a smile.  
  
"All right Beaky! You're not a little guy anymore, you're a strong one!" Ikki exclaimed. "Here," Ikki fumbles through his pockets and took out a bright brown thing with two white ends poking out. Beaky recognizes it is meat! "Have this! It is premium digital meat. The best one in town I can say. You ought to take it as a reward." Ikki entrusts the prized meat to Beaky, who swallowed it in one bite.  
  
"Its very nice Ikki." Beaky remarked.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Ikki said with a smile. "Now, I've got to get back on my research. See you later." Ikki said and headed back to the Analyzing Center.  
  
"Okay, show's over, head back to your work guys." Patamon said to the crowd, which slowly dispersed. Patamon turned to Beaky and said, "You want water? I make delicious refreshing water you know. Care to have a try?"  
  
Delicious? How can water be delicious? Beaky thought. This might be cool.  
  
"Okay, lets go." Beaky agreed and went with Patamon to a big red-bricked house that says "Pata-Water" outside. Patamon went in and ushered Beaky to sit anywhere. Inside the house had many tables and chairs. Beaky picked one that is near a window and sat there.  
  
Patamon came back a while later, carrying a tray above his ears and there were two glasses with brown liquid inside. Patamon sat on the opposite table (As Beaky was too big and occupied the entire seat,) and served the water.  
  
"This is Digital Cola. It is very sweet and refreshing. Try some, you'll enjoy it!" Patamon said and took a huge sip from his cup and let out a loud "Ahh."  
  
Beaky, convinced that it looks really tasty, took a large sip too. Ah, it's the best! How refreshing and sweet, it's so nice. Beaky thought.  
  
"Nice eh? I told you that you would love it!" Patamon said with a smile.  
  
"Its great! Ah." Beaky agreed.  
  
"Now, you can head off to other places, see you!"  
  
"Okay, see you later!" Beaky said.  
  
Because of Beaky's triumph over Darkmastamon, he seemed to be really popular. Up at the top skies, Beaky could even feel that the residents below are calling out his name. This is life. Beaky thought. Maybe, being advanced isn't that bad after all.  
  
He decided to head out of town for a while to look at the great world that awaits explorers to venture. But before that, he wanted to get some information of the outer world from Ikki. So, he flew back to the Analyzing center where Ikki is still in the research.  
  
Tap, tap, and tap. Beaky was trying to get Ikki's attention but he seemed to be so engrossed in his research that he couldn't see the great flying bird outside. Beaky decided to go for sight than sound. He started to use his Wing Blade attack to glow real bright. That did the trick though but Beaky got a scolding.  
  
"Don't try to blow up this Center, it contains the most advanced Digimon data -"  
  
"In the world, I know that." Beaky cuts him off.  
  
"Oh yes, I came here to ask you information about the outside world." Beaky started, "I want to venture outside, it's a bit boring here in town."  
  
"Oh, okay. Here, take this." Ikki fumbles through his pockets again, taking out a very old looking script. It seemed to have some markings on it.  
  
"This is the Formicai Map. It holds all the information of where the dark masters are, so you can avoid them."  
  
"Dark masters?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot, you do not know about them."  
  
"Tell me about them then."  
  
"All right. There 3 Dark masters in the Virus continent. They are currently unknown digimons so we do not know how dangerous they are." Ikki said, "But all you have to know, is that you must avoid them."  
  
"But you said they are not dangerous at all,"  
  
"Yes, I said that but prevention is better than cure right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Here, take these too," Ikki handed him some red and green capsules. "These are recovery pills. Eat one and you feel energized again! Just in case you met some wild digimons outside Meditation Continent."  
  
"Okay, thanks for all of them, goodbye!" Beaky said and flew out of the window.  
  
"Now on to my research."  
  
Beaky is now well outside the busy File City. He flew across the sea that Metalseadramon rode him to File city.  
  
Metalseadramon. Beaky thought of the times he was with him when he was in Fresh stage. Sigh. I'll avenge your death. I'll find out who is behind all these, I'll kill them. Beaky thought. Kill them? No! Why am I so cruel now? I'm Vaccine! A kind and nice digimon. But, but they killed Metalseadramon! Beaky's thought was driving him crazy that he did not even knew where he was now. The surrounding areas were dark purple. Below him was a dark forest, ahead of him was desert, and behind him was desert too. Where is the ocean? Beaky thought.  
  
By the great gods, where am I?  
  
"You're." A dark and low voice said, "IN VIRUS CONTINENT!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hahahah! Just kidding!" The voice was cheerful now.  
  
"Hello, where are you?"  
  
"Down here," The voice said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Beaky dived down to the forest, the nearer he went down, and he realized that the forest is gone!  
  
"Amazing right?" The digimon said. The digimon looked like an eyeball standing on two legs, his outer skin is yellow and he has a really big eye. Beaky could even see the veins.  
  
"Hi! I'm Whirl! An Illusionmon! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Oh, hi! I'm Beaky, a Magmacondormon!" Beaky said, happy that he did not accidentally meet one of the dark masters.  
  
"So, what are you doing here? Looking for the Excalibur? Or finding the Dark Masters to kill? Hee! Just joking!"  
  
"Excalibur?"  
  
"Yeah, don't tell me you don't even know about it."  
  
"Yeah, I don't."  
  
Whirl's eyeball almost pop out. "Really?"  
  
"Really, what is that?"  
  
"Fine, the Excalibur is a legendary crystal that is valued by everyone." Whirl started, starting to dream away.  
  
"Its magnificent you see, it's really a wonderful crystal. Whoever finds it has great honor."  
  
"Oh, have you found it before?"  
  
Whirl looked at Beaky, astounded by that question. "Of course-" Beaky eyes are wide open, "NOT! Hahahah! How could I find it? There's only one in the entire world! And it's said to have a very powerful guardian!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Erm, I have to go. See you next time!" Beaky said, thinking of him finding the Excalibur.  
  
"Okay, see you!"  
  
Beaky flew back to town quickly. The illusion desert that Whirl made was actually the ocean. He flew back to the analyzing center to find Ikki doing research again.  
  
"Oh, hi! Back from your journey?"  
  
"Yeah, Ikki, do you know anything about the Excalibur?"  
  
"Of course! It's a really valued gem." Ikki said.  
  
"Cool, you know, I feel like going to find it." Beaky said.  
  
"It will take a lot of hard work you know." Ikki replied.  
  
"I see," Beaky said back, looking out at the clear blue sky, he could imagine himself finding the Excalibur now.  
  
-----------------To be continued.-----------------  
  
Will Beaky succeed in finding the Excalibur? What dangers will he meet? Find out on the next chapter Digimon: "Legends Of The Excalibur, Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens," See you there! 


End file.
